02866
}} is the 2,868th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 5 March, 2001. Plot Part 1 Ollie goes to see Sean at work, says she is fed up with her mother. She is embarrassed by her mother going for a drink with Bev, her teacher. Ollie says Angie should be with Sean. Viv is in the Post Office and tells Emily about the B&B. Viv tells Emily not to worry and that Carol is a good woman. Emily is worried about her job, Viv says that Carol is looking for a manager. Nicola goes into the Woolpack with some shopping and shows Bernice some underwear she has bought. Bernice warns her about Andrew, but Nicola says that he won't be able to resist her in the new underwear. Carol is in the shop and discusses the shop's new image. Viv asks Carol about the new managers job. Viv suggests Emily for the job. Carol says that Emily will still retain her job, but will have to undergo some refurbishment too! Andrew goes to see Charity with a bottle of wine, hoping to 'network'. Charity asks if Andrew has travelled much. He says he has, including the Far East, but his father was only a stable hand. He asks Charity if she is passionate about anything. Emily goes home and chats to Kathy. She is worried about the changes Carol will make. The phone rings. It is Bev, reporting Andy wasn't at school. Kathy is worried about Andy. Emily says that she has seen Andy with Cain and that he isn't a good influence on Andy. Andrew and Charity are sitting on the sofa. They have drunk the bottle of wine. Andrew leaves. Bev arrives at Holdgate Farm with a bottle of wine. Marc goes to get some glasses. Bev takes Angie upstairs to get changed. Marc says it will do his mum good. Sean asks if anyone has seen his papers. Terry and Carlos are watching the football. Sean says he is worried about Angie. He thinks she will be on the pull. Angie is getting ready and says she is acting like a teenager. She is wearing a short dress and looks glamorous. Bev says she is not to sit around moping. Sean tells Terry and Carlos that he is not used to their lifestyle He wants his family life back. He leaves the house. Part 2 Nicola is in the pub. Jason says he can recommend a couple of clubs, and then jokes about her being straight. Andrew arrives and orders drinks for both Nicola and him. He kisses her. Andy arrives home. Kathy asks him where he has been and he lies. Kathy tells him that Bev rang her, and asks him where he got his watch from. He says he got it from a friend. Emily asks him if it was Cain. Kathy says that if it was then he should return the watch and not see him again. Andy feels they are ganging up on him but Kathy tells him they just want the best for him. Emily describes Cain as dangerous, and if he continues to hang around with Cain then he will end up in prison. Andy says that is maybe where he belongs and goes to his room. Viv, Bob, Carol and Terry are eating in the pub. Viv is discussing the décor of the B&B. Carol says the Post Office is going to have a re-vamp to make it look up to the minute and stream line. Viv asks Bob if he has asked his boss about having time off work as she will need his help with the decorating. Bob says that he hasn't. Terry laughs about Bob decorating, Carol says that he will have no time to work for Chris Tate when she takes over the Post Office. Sean is in the pub drowning his sorrows. Carlos asks him if he is OK. Bernice says to Carlos that she has been rushed off her feet. Andrew compliments Carlos on his food and buys Bernice, Carlos and Nicola a drink. Bernice says to Carlos that maybe Andrew isn't all that bad afterall. Marc tells his father he is drinking too much. Terry and Bob go up to the bar and order more drinks, they look glum and blame the women. Bob asks Terry if he really has to give his job up. Neither man want to give their job up. Bob says that he likes the freedom that his job gives him and says that he can't live without travelling. Bev and Angie are in a pub. It is quite lively, with modern dance music. They talk about other people they fancy or have been with. Angie tells Bev she has been with another man. Sean walks along a bridge. He is crying. Marc goes to see how he is. Sean says he wants to talk to Marc and apologise for everything he has done. He says how much he misses the family and asks if Mark will ever forgive him. Bev keeps pointing out good looking men to Angie and says that life must go on after Sean. Angie says that maybe she is right. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes